Two Face
by MaidHyuuga
Summary: Sakura tak pernah menyadari kalau dia telah berselingkuh dengan suaminya sendiri. Begitu juga Sasuke. Bagaimana kehidupan mereka berdua?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: tetep Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Gaje, OOC, gak beraturan

**Two Face**

"Sakura.. jangan memberitahu namamu jika bertemu seseorang yang tidak dikenal ya sayang"

"Lalu sakura harus bagaimana kaa-san?"

"Sakura memakai nama palsu saja ya?"

"Mmm.. baiklah kaa-san, Sakura sudah ngantuk. Hooam..". Kemudian Sakura kecil menutup matanya. Haruno Ai mengelus-elus rambut Sakura. Alasan Ai menasihati Sakura seperti itu karena ia tidak ingin anak satu-satunya itu mengalami kejadian yang sama dengan anak sahabat jauhnya. Sahabatnya adalah pemilik Uchiha Corp. yang sangat berpengaruh di Jepang. Beberapa hari yang lalu anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha diculik dan keluarganya dimintai tebusan. Untung saja Fugaku segera menyewa detektif untuk mencari jejak si penculik dan mengembalikan Uchiha bungsu. Ai tak ingin hal itu tidak terjadi pada Sakura. Ai mengecup kening Sakura, "Selamat malam anakku". Kemudian meninggalkan kamar Sakura.

000

"Kaa-san!". Teriak gadis kecil berambut pink kepada wanita yang terbaring kritis di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Sa.. ku.. ra..". Wanita itu menatap lemah gadis kecil di hadapannya. "Jadilah a.. anak yang ba.. baik dan jangan lu.. pakan pesan kaa-san Sa.. ku.. ra..". Tak lama kemudian Haruno Ai memejamkan mata dan tidak akan membukanya untuk selamanya. "KAA-SAN! hiks.. hiks". Teriak Sakura sambil terus memeluk tubuh ibunya. "Sakura, kaa-san tidak pergi sayang. Kaa-san terus bersama Sakura, hanya saja di tempat lain". Kata Haruno Kiyoshi yang tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata melepas kepergian wanita yang dicintainya.

000

_15 tahun kemudian.._

I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change, I spent on you

Where have the times gone?

Baby, it's all wrong

Where are the plans we made for two?

"Moshi-moshi" . Ucap seorang wanita berkalungkan stetoskop. "Tou-san? Ada apa?". Tanyanya sambil merapikan rambut pinknya yang sedikit berantakan. "Oh, sebentar lagi aku pulang kok. Jaa~". Katanya kemudian menutup telepon dari sang ayah. 'tumben sekali' pikirnya.

000

Sakura berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang sudah lengang. Langit biru berhias bintang menambang keindahan malam itu. Tiba-tiba seseorang menyambar tasnya dan berlari. Sakura sontak kaget dan menyadari tasnya hilang dirampas , ia berniat mengejar namun ditahan oleh sepasang lengan kekar.

"Mau kemana cantik?"

"Lepaskan tanganku,kurang ajar!". Sakura mencoba melepaskan diri dari lelaki kurang ajar dibelakangnya.

"Bermainlah dengannya dulu, kawan!". Terdengar suara seorang lagi yang ternyata orang yang telah menjambret tas Sakura.

"Hei lepaskan aku! dan kembalikan tasku dasar kep*r*t!"

"Jangan begitu dong manis, wanita tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu". Hahhahahha. Tawa dua orang laki-laki itu terdengar semakin nyaring di telinga Sakura. Ia tak bisa melawan. Ia pasrah dan memejamkan matanya. Sesaat kemudian ia merasakan tangannya sudah bebas. Sedikit was-was ia membuka mata. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. 'Mana dua orang tadi?'

Buagh. Tatapan Sakura teralih menuju asal suara tadi. Dilihatnya dua orang kurang ajar tadi tersungkur dengan wajah penuh lebam. Matanya mulai mencari-cari siapa orang dibalik semua ini. Tak jauh dari situ seorang lelaki menatapnya kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Tunggu!". Sakura mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di samping jambret tadi dan berlari kecil kearah lelaki tadi. Lelaki itu berhenti dan menoleh. "Hn?"

"Terima kasih kau sudah menyelamatkanku". Ditatapnya pemuda itu lekat-lekat, badan tinggi tegap, hidung mancung, mata onyxnya yang tajam dan rambut emo yang mencuat ke belakang. Satu kata untuknya, tampan.

"Hn". Pemuda itu berbalik dan meneruskan berjalan.

"Eh, siapa namamu?". Tanya Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang. 'nama' tanya pemuda itu dalam hati, mengingatkan kejadian 15 tahun silam.

"_Adik namanya siapa?". Tanya seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah._

"_Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, kakak siapa?". Kata Sasuke dengan cengiran lebar._

"_Oh Uchiha ya?". Perempuan itu menyeringai. "Nama kakak Karin,Sasuke-kun kakak pergi dulu ya". Ucap perempuan tersebut sambil mengelus rambut Sasuke._

"_Hai Sasuke-kun kita bertemu lagi!". Kata perempuan itu, maksudnya Karin._

"_Mmm.. Karin nee-chan?". Sasuke memandangi wajah Karin sembari memastikan namanya tidak salah. Karin tersenyum dan memberikan dua buah permen ke Sasuke, "Nee-chan punya permen, Sasuke-kun mau?". Sasuke mengangguk dan menerima permen tersebut. Dengan segera ia membuka bungkus permendan melahapnya. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke merasa pusing dan wajah Karin berubah menjadi tiga kemudian satu lagi kemudian gelap. _

_Saat Sasuke membuka mata, ia tidak mengenali tempat dimana ia berada dan terdapat Karin juga dua orang temannya. "Karin nee-chan, kenapa aku ada disini?"._

"_Uh, adik kecil kau lucu sekali. Kau sedang diculik sayang". Karin mencubit pipi Sasuke sedikit kasar._

"_Auww sakit nee-chan! Aku ingin pulang". Sasuke mulai merengek._

"_Ssst.. Sasuke diamlah bodoh! Suigetsu cepat hubungi orang tuanya dan minta tebusan!". Suigetsu hanya mengangguk._

_Sudah tiga hari Sasuke disekap. Ia hanya diberi makanan yang tak layak dimakan –menurutnya- karena anak manja dari seorang pengusaha besar itu selalu mendapatkan makanan yang jauh diatas layak. Sasuke menyesal beberapa hari lalu tidak mau makan, padahal berbagai hidangan lezat telah disajikan untuknya. Teringat itu Sasuke kembali merengek, "Kaa-san aku ingin pulang hiks.. hiks..". _

"_Huh, aku benci jika harus berurusan dengan anak kecil. Diamlah kau bocah, dasar merepotkan". Ucap Jugo kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Tiba-tiba seseorang membekap mulutnya dan membawanya ke dalam mobil. "Tenanglah Sasuke-sama, saya suruhan Fugaku-sama untuk membawa anda pulang". Ucap lelaki itu. "Tou-san?"._

"_Kaa-san!". Sasuke turun dari mobil dan langsung memeluk ibunya. __Mikoto__ hanya mengelus-elus punggung putranya. Tapi, Fugaku tiba-tiba menyeret Sasuke ke kamar. Sasuke dimarahi habis-habisan. "Fugaku, sudahlah dia masih lima tahun dan dia masih shock!". _

"_Kita terlalu memanjakannya! Kita harus bersikap tegas __Mikoto __!"_

"_Tapi,..". Braak. Sebelum Mikoto menyelesaikan perkataannya, Fugaku mengunci pintu dan kembali menghukum Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian Karin dan komplotannya ditangkap polisi._

Sejak saat itulah Sasuke menjadi pribadi yang pendiam, dingin, dan gampang waspada kepada orang asing. Dia juga memegang sabuk hitam karate.

"Hei!". Teriak Sakura membuyarkan lamunan pemuda itu. 'nama? Hmm.. palsu' gumam pemuda tersebut dalam hati.

"Uchida Masao".

"Terima kasih Uchida-san".

"Hn".

"Perkenalkan namaku Haru..". Tiba-tiba memori masa lalu terlintas dalam benaknya. 'Hmm.. nama palsu? Yang benar saja'.

"Haru..?". Pemuda itu, Masao menatap Sakura heran.

"Namaku Haru.. Haruko Suki". Jawab Sakura yang entah dari mana nama itu keluar dari mulutnya. Sakura tetap mengekor di belakang Masao. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba berhenti membuat Sakura yang dibelakangnya ikut berhenti.

"Apa perlu kuantar?". Kata Masao dengan tetap tidak menoleh.

"Tidak perlu, rumahku.. ini sudah sampai". Jawab Sakura sambil menunjuk rumah besar dan mewah di depannya. "Terima kasih sekali lagi, Uchida-san".

"Hn". Masao meninggalkan Sakura dan melanjutkan kegiatan berjalannya. Sakura memastikan Klau pemuda tadi sudah pergi. Ia berjalan menjauhi rumah yang diakuinya sebagai rumahnya dan berbelok ke sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu besar namun elegan. Yup, dia juga berbohong tentang rumahnya.

"Tadaima..".Sakura membuka pintu dan menemukan ayahnya di ruang tamu.

"Sakura.. kenapa lama sekali?". Tanya Kiyoshi sedikit kawatir.

"Maaf tou-san tadi ada sedikit masalah". Ucapnya mencoba tenang, ia tidak ingin membuat ayahnya semakin khawatir.

"Kesinilah dan duduk, ada yang ingin tou-san tunjukkan". Sakuran pun duduk berhadapan dengan sang ayah. Ia menerima sebuah surat, dan memandang ayahnya dengan tatapan 'ini apa?'.

"Buka dan lihatlah dulu".

'_Sakura.. ibu rasa hidup ibu tidak lama lagi. Ibu mewasiatkan kepadamu agar menikah tepat di hari ulang tahunmu ke-20 dengan anak bungsu sahabat ibu, Uchiha Sasuke.'_

_Salam Sayang,_

_Ibumu_

"Dulu sebelum kaa-sanmu meninggal, dia menitipkan surat ini dan menyuruh tou-san untuk memberikan surat ini padamu menjelang umurmu dua puluh tahun".

"Tapi Tou-san, menikah? Uchiha Sasuke? Siapa dia? Dan.. bukankah ulang tahunku ke-20 dua hari lagi?". Kiyoshi mengangguk pelan.

"APAAA?".

000

"Sasuke.. kau dari mana?". Tanya seorang wanita.

"Jalan-jalan". Jawab Sasuke kemudian mengambil air di kulkas.

"Kau tahu apa tujuan kaa-san membawamu ke Konoha?".

"Pekerjaan". Jawab Sasuke sekenanya dan melanjutkan acara minumnya.

"Iya, kau dipindahkan ke Konoha, tapi ada yang lebih penting lagi". Ucap Mikoto dengan nada agar Sasuke penasaran. "Kau akan menikah". Mata Sasuke melebar. "Dua hari lagi".

"Uhuuk". Sasuke tersedak mendengar penuturan ibunya. "Apa maksud kaa-san?".

"Dengan Haruno Sakura".

"Kaa-san bercanda?". Tanya Sasuke berharap-harap cemas semoga ini hanya tipuan sebelum memberinya kejutan.

"Eheem". Tiba-tiba Fugaku datang dan menatap mata Sasuke tajam.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti". Ya, satu hal yang ditakuti Sasuke. Ayahnya.

**TBC**

Hai minna~ ini fic pertamaku

Jadi gaje-gaje begitu..

Oh ya chapter pertama memang kubuat panjang, tapi..

Mau nge-Review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Sasuke.. kau dari mana?". Tanya seorang wanita.

"Jalan-jalan". Jawab Sasuke kemudian mengambil air di kulkas.

"Kau tahu apa tujuan kaa-san membawamu ke Konoha?".

"Pekerjaan". Jawab Sasuke sekenanya dan melanjutkan acara minumnya.

"Iya, kau dipindahkan ke Konoha, tapi ada yang lebih penting lagi". Ucap Mikoto dengan nada agar Sasuke penasaran. "Kau akan menikah". Mata Sasuke melebar. "Dua hari lagi".

"Uhuuk". Sasuke tersedak mendengar penuturan ibunya. "Apa maksud kaa-san?".

"Dengan Haruno Sakura".

"Kaa-san bercanda?". Tanya Sasuke berharap-harap cemas semoga ini hanya tipuan sebelum memberinya kejutan.

"Eheem". Tiba-tiba Fugaku datang dan menatap mata Sasuke tajam.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti". Ya, satu hal yang ditakuti Sasuke. Ayahnya.

.

.

Disclaimer: tetep Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: Gaje, OOC, gak beraturan

.

.

**Two Faces Second Chapter**

"Bwahahahaha..". Tawa seorang perempuan cantik berambut blonde.

"Ino _pig_ diamlah! Semua orang di café meihat kita!". Ucap Sakura dengan tampang horror.

"Jadi, besok kau menikah _forehead_? Dengan siapa? Hmmpff..". Wanita berambut kuning yang dipanggil Ino itu masih menahan tawa.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, syukur kalau tahu wajahnya, kenal saja tidak".

"Uchiha? Setauku putra Uchiha cuma satu. Uchiha Itachi". Sahut sang ratu gosip itu seolah mengetahui semuanya.

"Hmmm.. aneh. Lalu Sasuke siapa?". Sakura bertanya-tanya.

"Jangan-jangan.. dia anak.. haram". Mulut Ino mulai berkata yang tidak-tidak.

"Huss, jangan ngaco. Tapi.. dulu aku pernah dengar anak bungsu sahabat ibuku diculik, penculiknya sudah tertangkap sih, lalu gak tau kabarnya lagi". Kata Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Mungkin si Sasuke itu,di suratnya tertulis kalau Sasuke anak bungsu sahabat ibumu kan?".

"Mungkin. Tapi _pig_, jaga mulut besarmu itu. Yang ku undang dalam pernikahan ini hanya kau, Naruto dan Hinata".

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau yang bayar minumanku".

"Hmm, tak masalah".

000

"Kau yakin tak ikut satu taksi denganku?". Tanya Ino kepada Sakura.

"Aduh _pig_ rumah kita kan arahnya berlawanan".

"Biar taksinya putar balik.. Ayolah..".

"Gak.. ah.. entah aku ingin sendiri".

"Terserah kau _forehead, _aku pulang dulu.. salam untuk suamimu.. hahaha". Ucap Ino kemudian masuk ke dalam taksi.

"Dasar _pig_!". Sakura men-_deathglare_ Ino. Buru-buru Ino menutup pintu taksi.

"Huh". Cukup lama Sakura menunggu taksi lewat. Tak ada, tak ada satupun taksi yang lewat. 'Aneh padahal baru pukul tujuh', pikirnya. Sedikit rasa penyesalan tidak mengiyakan permintaan Ino. Sakura memutuskan berjalan dari pada menunggu taksi yang tak kunjung tiba.

Ia berjalan sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit. Pandangannya tak lepas dari satu bintang yang paling terang. 'Kaa-san' Sakura berbisik dalam hati. Mengingat ibunya membuatnya mengingat pernikahannya. "Kaa-san mengapa aku harus menikah dengan orang yang justru tidak ku kenal? Apa aku bisa mencintainya?". Tiba-tiba bintang itu berkedip. Sakura memandang keheranan, memastikan ia tidak salah lihat. 'Apa maksudnya?'. "Hei! Awas!".

Sakura yang masih terpaku melihat bintang itu tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang meneriakinya. _Bruk_. Selang beberapa detik terdengar teriakan, "AAAAA!".

000

Sasuke mulai bosan menatap layar televisi. Ia beranjak dari kursi dan mematikan televisi. Melihat-lihat rumah barunya ini bukanlah ide buruk. Ya, rumah baru yang akan ditempatinya dan istrinya, ehm.. calon maksudnya. Pintu berwarna merah tua yang terletak di ruang paling belakang menarik perhatian Sasuke. Pelan-pelan Sasuke membuka pintu tersebut. Kotor dan berdebu, ternyata gudang. Ketika akan menutup pintu itu kembali, sebuah benda menyilaukan mata Sasuke. Tanpa ragu Sasuke membuka kembali pintu itu dan mengambil barang 'menyilaukan' tadi. Sebuah papan berwarna merah dengan strip kuning di tengah dan dua buah roda untuk menjalankan papan tersebut. Memang papan tersebut pantas disebut _skateboard_.

"Hm, masih bagus". Sasuke berniat mencoba _skateboard _'barunya' itu. Mengingat dulu ia sangat lihai memainkan benda yang satu itu. Ia senang berkeliling dengan _skateboard_. Namun itu berubah ketika Fugaku mengetahuinya. Papan kesayangannya itu dipatahkan di depan matanya sendiri. Sasuke juga tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari mansion Uchiha. Miris, memang.

Peluncuran pertama, berhasil.

Peluncuran kedua, berhasil.

Sasuke menyeringai bangga. Ia berinisiatif berkeliling kompleks rumah barunya. "Hn, masih pukul tujuh".

Sasuke mulai menyusuri jalan. Dengan santai ia menggerakkan _skateboard_ sambil memandang langit. Bintang yang bersinar paling terang terlihat menarik bagi Sasuke. Anehnya bintang itu berkedip membuat Sasuke menatap heran. Tanpa ia sadari terdapat gundukan kecil di hadapannya. Duk. Sasuke terkejut. Ia tidak bisa mengendalikan laju _skateboard_. Ia mencoba meneriaki seseorang di depannya, "Hei awas!". Sialnya, orang tersebut tak menghiraukan Sasuke. _Bruk_. Keduanya saling beradu tatap beberapa saat, hingga mereka sadar dan orang itu berteriak, "AAAAAA!". Sasuke terperanjat dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari orang yang telah ditabraknya tadi.

"Haruko".

"Uchida-san". Keduanya bertatapan kemudian membuang muka.

"Hn, panggil saja Masao". Otak jenius Sasuke tentunya dengan mudah mengingat nama buatannya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menabrakku? Dan.. panggil aku Suki".

"Baiklah Suki, kau sudah kuperingatkan, kaunya saja yang tidak dengar".

"Oh begitu ya?". Ucap Sakura sinis.

"Hn". Mereka kembali terdiam. Tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Sakura.

"Berdirilah". Ucap Sasuke tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa?".

"Apa aku harus mengulanginya lagi?". Dengan acuh Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke untuk berdiri.

"A..aaww". Rintih Sakura sambil memegang pergelangan kaki kirinya.

"Hn, apa lagi?". Sasuke mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Gara-gara kau kakiku terkilir!". Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan memutar bola matanya, berbalik, lalu berjongkok di hadapan Sakura.

"Mau apa kau?".

"Naiklah ke punggungku".

"Hei! Rumahku masih tiga kilo lagi! Tidak mungkin kau ".

"Ck, cepat naiklah".

"Tidak! Aku masih menunggu taksi".

"Ini hari Rabu, kau lupa? Taksi terakhir jam enam tadi. Jika kau tak ingin diperkosa oleh preman lagi, naiklah!".

Sakura mendengus kesal menyadari kebodohannya, dan.. mengapa Ino tidak mengingatkannya tadi. Ia pun mulai mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Sasuke. Dengan sigap, Sasuke memegangi kedua kaki Sakura. Kemudian mereka berdua meluncur dengan_ skateboard _Sasuke. Hening. Tak ada yang memulai percakapan. Entah, Sakura merasa tidak nyaman karena harus mengendalikan detak jantungnya. Sedang Sasuke? Dia hanya berkonsentrasi terhadap jalan yang mereka lalui. Soal ekspresi, detak jantung dan emosi, dia sangat mahir mengendalikannya.

Saat Sakura sibuk dengan detak jantungnya, tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan laju _skateboard_.

"Hn, sudah sampai" . Sakura terkesiap dan menyadari berada di depan rumah besar nan mewah yang diklaim sebagai rumahnya kemarin. Pelan-pelan Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dari punggungnya.

"Arigatou, Uchida.. ehm Masao". Ucap Sakura sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn. Lain kali jangan melamun". Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan bergegas meluncur. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya mengerucutkan bibir dan berkata, "Hati-hati di jalan". Namun Sasuke tak menggubris, ia tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Seperti yang dilakukannya kemarin, Sakura meninggalkan rumah gadungannya dan menuju rumah tertatih-tatih ia membuka pintu perlahan. Kriieet. Tak menemukan sosok ayahnya membuatnya sedikit lega. Ia takut ayahnya yang akan sangat khawatir jika melihat putri semata wayangnya seperti ini. Dengan telaten dokter muda itu merawat kakinya yang terkilir. Hari ini ia sangat lelah. Ia memilih untuk cepat tidur. Mengingat besok ia menjadi ratu dalam sehari dengan pria errr.. yang tidak dikenalnya, apalagi dicintainya.

000

Berdiri di depan cermin, seorang wanita berbalut _dress _cantik berwarna putih panjang melebihi kakinya. Dan rambut pink yang ditata apik sehingga sekali melihat saja semut pun tahu kata yang tepat untuknya. Cantik.

Ia menatap sayu bayangan yang ada di dalam cermin. Perasaannya sekarang campur aduk antara ragu, sedih, bingung, dan tak percaya bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Tiba-tiba ia dikagetkan oleh sebuah suara. "_Forehead_ kau cantik sekali!". Teriak Ino yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Sakura.

"Apa-apaan sih kau _pig_!". Sakura menatap Ino kemudian memalingkan mukanya sebal.

"Tapi sayang, suamimu itu tak bisa melihat kecantikanmu itu". Sakura memandang heran sahabatnya itu. "Karena kalian akan memakai ini". Ino mengacungkan selembar kain hitam di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura memicingkan matanya. "Eh?!".

000

"Teme.. kau dimana?!". Seorang laki-laki bernama Uzumaki Naruto tengah berteriak-teriak memanggil seseorang.

"Teme ". Duk. Sebuah hantaman cukup keras mendarat di kepala Naruto. Sambil menggosok pelan bagian yang dipukul tadi, Naruto mencari-cari siapa yang tega melakukan itu padanya. "Teme!"

"Hn, kau berisik Dobe". Ucap laki-laki keturunan Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau memukulku Teme?! Aku hanya ingin kau menggunakan ini!". Naruto berteriak sebal sembari menyerahkan selembar kain hitam. Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan memberikan tatapan yang seolah berarti, 'Untuk Apa?'. "Ketika kau menikahi Sakura-chan, kau harus menutup matamu.. tapi tenang saja, setelah kalian menikah tidak ada kain ini lagi". Sasuke meraih kain hitam itu dari tangan Naruto. Ia tidak bisa menolak, ia tahu kalau ini bagian dari perintah Fugaku.

000

Upacara pernikahan dimulai, kedua mempelai mengucapkan janjinya masing-masing dibimbing penghulu. Kemudian mereka bertukar cincin dan.. berciuman. Seorang mempelai wanita yang bernama Sakura sedang mengatur nafas dan detak jantungnya. Bagaimana bisa? Orang yang belum dikenalnya merenggut ciuman pertamanya. Ia merasakan nafas hangat yang semakin mendekat, semakin mendekat. Tanpa disadari penghulu dan para undangan, mempelai pria meletakkan dua jarinya di bibir Sakura dengan cepat dan mencium dua jari itu seolah-olah dia benar-benar mencium Sakura. Lima detik, dirasa sudah cukup, sang mempelai pria melepaskan ciumannya. Tak berselang lama, suara tepuk tangan terdengar. Mempelai wanita, Sakura, dibimbing turun oleh Ino. Sedangkan mempelai pria, Sasuke, dibimbing Naruto.

"Teme, ciuman tadi rasanya bagaimana?". Ucap Naruto sedikit berbisik. Sasuke yang mendengarnya langsung menendang kaki Naruto. "Aaaww.. Teme sakit". Rintih pria berambut jabrik kuning itu menahan rasa sakit sambil tetap membimbing Sasuke turun dari altar.

000

"_Forehead_, apakah kau berdebar-debar ketika Uchiha akan menciummu?". Kata Ino saat membuka penutup mata Sakura.

"Ck, diamlah kau _pig_!". Sakura mendengus sebal kepada Ino yang sedang tertawa meledek.

"Hahaha.. Apa kau tidak penasaran dengan wajah Uchiha Sasuke itu? Aku bisa memberitahumu". Kata Ino dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Tidak, buat apa. Toh nanti dirumah aku akan mengetahui wajahnya". Jawab Sakura acuh. "Oh ya _pig,_ bolehkah aku ganti baju sekarang?".

"Boleh saja, tapi bukankah pengantin tidak melepas pakaiannya sebelum malam pengantinnya?". Ucap Ino menggoda Sakura.

"Tidak ada malam pengantin Ino!". Sakura mendesis. "Aku muak dengan semua ini!".Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, tetesan air mulai meluncur di pipinya.

"Lepaskanlah kalau itu membuatmu lebih baik". Ino mengelus pelan pundak Sakura

000

Uchiha Sasuke kini sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar gedung tempat resepsi pernikahahannya. Ketika semua orang sedang menikmati makanan di dalam, ia memilih menjernihkan pikirannya dengan berjalan-jalan dan menghirup udara segar. Tentunya, ia tidak memakai pakaian pernikahannya tadi. Ia sudah berganti dengan kemeja berwarna biru, jas hitam, serta celana hitam untuk menghormati pesta-nya yang masih berlangsung.

Di musim semi seperti ini, bunga-bunga sedang bermekaran tak terkecuali bunga Sakura. Tak buruk bila duduk bersandar di bawah pohon berbunga pink itu dan bermeditasi, menurut Sasuke. Tapi setelah berada disana beberapa saat, ia mulai terganggu dengan suara hentakan. Duk. Duk. Duk. Sasuke tetap mencoba tenang dan mengacuhkan suara tadi. Duk. Duk. Duk. Namun, lama kelamaan suara hentakan itu membuat telinganya risih. Sedikit sebal ia mencari pelaku yang menimbulkan suara tadi. Ditemukannya seorang wanita berambut pink dengan dress selutut berwarna hijau pupus dan sebuah bando menghiasi rambut uniknya.

"Suki"

"Masao".

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?". Sahut mereka bersamaan.

**TBC**

Yee.. akhirnya apdet juga XD

Sebenarnya mau apdet lebih awal, tapi nunggu pengumuman kelulusan SMP. Yah, akhirnya gue lulus juga.

Kemarin aku ulang tahun lho.. #gak ada yang nanyak tuh

Oh ya, Maid itu singkatan dari Mai Dai, panggil Mai aja ya?

Okelah saatnya bales review

**Shichi Hzr**: salam kenal.. kurang panjang? *wow.. kalau chapter ini udah panjang? arigatou udah ngeriview :D

**Shinji Aime**: wah.. anda sudah mau kutarik?! #dilempar sandal.. arigatou udah ngereview :D

**Aoi Kimie**:salam kenal.. aku Mai.. ikutin ceritanya terus yak! #maksa arigatou udah ngereview :D

**TheHandsomeManJedi**: Wah.. bahasa mana tuh?! eh.. nggak kok just kidding :D arigatou udah ngereview :D

mau nge-Review?! lagi?! :D


End file.
